bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lilynette Gingerbuck/Archive 1
Looks like Trivia She looks like Midna of Twilight princess fame. User:Wonderwice 10:00, December 11, 2008 *I don't know who left that^ message, but they're right. Midna even has markings on her body that resemble Lilinette's vest. Since the trivia section already says that she resembles Lord Ranewater, should we include this, too? User:Darth Havoc 21:03, May 5, 2009 :Why not, I can go ahead and do that--Vampier Master 21:05, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :*No, references should not be made to things that are not from this Manga/Anime. This is a Wikia about Bleach, It should not incluce other things. Acacia Akiyama 21:04, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::Wouldn't that be like being unable to mention how the artwork from Spawn and Venom inspired the appearance of a couple characters in the Rurouni Kenshin wiki? Tyciol 03:58, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::I am not entirely sure what you are referring to but the Bleach Wiki policy is that we don't mention character "look like" type trivia because it is speculation. If you kind a interview or a quote from Kubo himself saying that "I based character x on character y as a tribute/because character y is my favorite" then it becomes a point of interest. But everything else is speculation and junk. Tinni 04:32, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Appearance info Would it not be a good idea to mention her arm-warmer like gloves and boots in this section? Acacia Akiyama 22:44, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :Go for it. I think detail is a good thing. LapisScarab 03:11, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::Would someone mind helping me on how to describe her arm-warmer things? i don't think arm warmer things is quiet a good way to put it ^^'Acacia Akiyama 23:36, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::Taken care of. LapisScarab 01:03, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::::THX Acacia Akiyama 17:03, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Chapter 360 Anyone seen the... y'know, or are we jsut not allowed to mess with it yet. It refers to Lil''Inette, of course. MementoMoriBlack 13:09, 5 June 2009 (UTC) *Don't ya mean Lilynette or somethin'? I saw a Y there Kaihedgie 13:15, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :It definitely is a 'y' and I'm going to change everything. It's like the issue with Harribel. In fact Lilynette's name was the title page so it's definitely canon.--Agate genbu 14:11, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Only fraccion to assist an espada? Under trivia it says that she is the only fraccion to assist an espada in battle. Didnt Tesla help out Nnoitra? :Kind of, but it wasn't exactly in the midst of battle. Could be a good point. I'm not sure if we should include Tessy. Acacia Akiyama 19:27, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::You know technically Szayel's fraccion helped him out...by being eaten and healing him, yes but that would help turn the tide of battle...--Licourtrix 03:06, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Numeros? Moved to the forums as the discussion had become fairly speculative. Please feel free to continue discussing in Forum:What is Lilynette Gingerback (Closed). Thank you. Tinni 11:05, September 22, 2009 (UTC) zanpakuto If you people said that Starrk's sword was not a real zanpakutou because he said that his powers were inside lilynette then why do you say that lilynettes sword is her zanpakutou? Shouldnt it be like Starrk's zanpakutou description? Firstly, please sign your post. Secondly, I agree that we should probably downgrade Lilynette's sword from zanpakuto to equipment. But I want other inputs before anything is changed. Tinni 06:34, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :I can go with it being equipment. It is a sword, but technically she is the Zanpakuto. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 11:21, December 17, 2009 (UTC) You are technically correct, but she still has to have a "Zanpakuto" section (Starrk still does). I'll rework it. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 15:03, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Done. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 15:13, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Main Picture I reccomend this picture much better than the current one I don't see anything wrong with the current profile picture. It's a nice almost full body shot and I think her expression is more fitting. LithiumRose 20:13, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I like the quality of the reccomended pic, Lilynette's current one has always struck me as a bit... meh. Lithium is right though; I guess we'll see if anybody else wants to change it. Mohrpheus 21:01, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes, please do, the current one belongs in the appearance section, profile images are supposed to be the head and shoulders. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 21:23, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Not really, we do prefer mugshots, but in some cases, we can use full body shots (we did so for Rukia until we suspected it came from a videogame). I for once, like the current pic, even if it's not the best quality, it's really pretty, excellently drawn, faces the camera, shows her general appearance, and her facial expression is very neutral. I don't see any problem with it. For this case I think it would be redundant to have a mugshot in the profile pic and then the full-body one in the Appearance section, it would look cluttered in my opinion. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 02:21, April 30, 2010 (UTC) File:B277_720p.mkv_000668918.jpg this one is MUCH better--RexGodwin 17:03, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I am pretty sure that violates our image policy since she has bruises on her face in that pic. That being said, we do make exceptions for characters for whom we can't get anything better. But is that really the best we can do for Lilynette? [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:10, June 29, 2010 (UTC) it just might. she has alot more "comic relief" faces during her short-lived role in the series, unfortunately.--RexGodwin 17:12, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it does, and again, don't see the point of replacing the current pic, especially with one that visibly shows battle damage. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109''']] (Talk) 17:13, June 29, 2010 (UTC)